Marimo’s Successor
by Harrison Aldrich Emrys
Summary: Neglected Naruto! How long does it take for a parent to forget their eldest child? How long until they remember said child? How long until they realize he’s moved on? How long does it take a child to stop begging for attention? How long until a child becomes self sufficient? How long until a child becomes indifferent to his parents? He’s continued on, and they’re trying to catch up
1. Chapter 1 - the Extensions of Roronoa Zo

Naruto has always been a smart boy. Born as the eldest whiskered triplet on the day of the Kyuubi attack, it was strange when the the third Hokage decided to choose his two younger siblings as containers for the Yin and Yang chakra of the Kyuubi. It was odd that from that day on the were exulted as heroes, while he was ignored. It was unfair that his life seemingly ended the same night it started.

_5 years later..._

In the training grounds of the Namikaze clan home, three people are on the field sparing while one is watching closely from the sideline. Blonde haired Nazumi, a somewhat copy of her mother, trying to land a hit on her mother while Menma, an exact replica of his father, tried to sneak from behind and attack, only for his plan to be foiled, and him to be tripped.

"Kaa-san! Hold still! You're moving to fast!" Nazumi yelled in frustration as Kushina only giggled.

"You both still have many centuries before you can hit me! MWAHAHA!" Kushina cackled loudly, then got tackled by both Nazumi and Menma. They both high fived and celebrated with each other, only for 'Kushina' to explode into smoke. She then appeared right behind them and proceeded to tickle them.

"N-no f-fair! You s-said no c-chakra! T-that's cheating!" Menma managed to get out in between giggles. It was then the fourth person on the training ground decide to make himself known. "That's how it is in the shinobi world kids. No one expects you to play fair, and you have to look underneath the underneath if you truly want to advance in this world." Minato explained to his children, but you can practically see the question marks floating above their heads. He chuckled lightly and ruffled both their hairs.

Where was Naruto in all of this? Well, the red haired, blue eyed boy spent his time in the clan library expanding his mind since his parents decided to focus on his younger siblings "first" to control the Kyuubi's power.

_We're sorry Naruto-kun, but with such malicious chakra inside them, it's best if they learn to control it early instead of later_, his father had said.

_Don't worry Naru-chan, we aren't trying to abandon you, or leave you by yourself, but Nazumi and Menma are different and need special training. We do plan on training you, but later on_, his mother continued.

As stated before, Naruto was a smart child. One of the first advanced books he read was body language, and how to read people. As his parents were talking, he took note on how neither of them would look him in the eyes, but literally anywhere else. He also took note on how they both folded their lips before speaking. When people's lips disappear, they are holding back information and the next thing that comes out of their mouth is either a half-truth or a lie. And the final indicator would be the fact that they didn't give a definitive answer on when they would train him.

Even experienced shinobi like his parents could never look into their child's eyes and lie.

With all of those clues, the boy genius Naruto decided that he doesn't need them, and he would get strong all on his own, which is not good for his relationship with his parents. The first five years of a child's life are the most important. Those are the years where they truly learn the most, and where they see if their parents love them or not. The way parents show their love is not just by saying it, but by showing it also. First they take care of all physical needs like cooking for them, and bathing them, changing diapers etc. Then there's physical touches like hugs, kisses, and head pats. Afterwards its spending quality time, then giving gifts, and finally, words of affirmation, meaning letting your children know when they're doing good, and you're proud of them.

As Naruto continued through his development years, he started to receive less of that attention and became more self reliant.

-MS-

Naruto is now six, and he is currently walking deep into the Uzumaki clan library. His mother moved out of it when she married his father, but he was sure she didn't take everything with her. He was proven correct by finding the sheer amount of fuinjutsu, kenjustu, and taijutsu scrolls left behind, as well as several ninjutsu scrolls, and 'how to' scrolls for making your own ninjutsu.

Currently he was walking down a secret corridor he found completely by accident by pulling out a certain scroll. When he reached the end, he found a large scroll and a moss green journal.

'Who's Roronoa Zoro?' He thought to himself as he read the name on the cover.

All through the night, Naruto read through the memoir. Apparently Zoro was a pirate and held the title of Strongest Swordsman, while his captain went on to be the Pirate King. 'What kind of name is Monkey?'

By the end of the journal, Zoro went on to explain how he left instructions to his Santoryu style and his three blades to a loud mouthed redhead who impressed him with his kenjutsu.

When Naruto read this, he grew excited. Not only does he now have the means to be an Uzumaki level fuinjutsu master, but now he has the means to be the next Strongest Swordsman. Now he had to plan his training schedule.

When he asked some of the clan heads he knew for advice, their first instinct was to tell him to ask his parents, but they all saw the lack of attention they gave their eldest child. It was only after he made them swear on their family name to not get involved did they have no choice but to stay out of the situation. This especially bothered Hiashi Hyūga and Mikoto Uchiha.

Hiashi grew a fondness to the boy when he saved Hinata. It was Naruto who distracted the Kumo ambassador enough for Hiashi to come through and disable him. He would've killed him, but Naruto held him back, _keeping him alive is way more beneficial for Konoha_, were his words. He has earned the Hyūga clan's respect for saving one of their princesses, and he has earned Hinata's affection. Kumo received less missions, because their actions caused a lot of mistrust.

Mikoto on the other hand is Naruto's godmother. Seeing as Kushina wasn't giving him enough motherly love, she tried her best to give him as much as she could, but she could see that he has given up on that type of love. Seeing him decide to train himself broke her heart. 'So it's come to the point where you have to train yourself, Naru-chan?' She thought solemnly, knowing that he'd refuse anymore help than just advice from an experienced kunoichi. 'Poor Naru-chan.'

-MS-

The triplets are in the middle of their 8th birthday party. Nazumi and Menma are playing with most of the other clan heirs and heiresses and some civilian kids, while Naruto was having a quiet conversation with Hinata and Hiashi regarding his training. Hiashi was impressed, and Hinata was inspired to train harder.

"May we have everyone's attention please? Today we have two gifts to give our children. Jiraiya has given me permission to allow Nazumi and Menma to sign their names onto the Toad Summoning Contract." There was polite applause. "And their second gift, from both Kushina and I, is officially naming Nazumi as the Uzumaki heiress, and Menma as the Namikaze heir!" This time the applause was louder from the civilians, but scattered from the the clan heads. All the clan heads took several glances at Naruto, and became saddened when seeing his usual stoic features go completely emotionless. It was only Mikoto who saw all the pain in his eyes, and her heart shattered.

Naruto only showed up to these birthdays to be polite, even though he knew he wouldn't receive any gifts. That stopped after his fifth birthday. But when Naruto had his birthright stolen from him, it hurt him. Extremely.

He didn't make an appearance at his siblings ninth birthday, and all the clan heads knew why, and couldn't blame him.

-MS-

The triplets are now 10 years old and are attending their first day of the Shinobi Academy. Immediately, Naruto was unimpressed. Their curriculum focused mainly on their history, then target practice, and finally, taijutsu. It completely ignored the horrors of the Shinobi World. After a quick scan around the classroom, he saw all the clan heirs attending, 'What a coincidence,' and the rest were civilians. He shook his head when he saw that the majority of the civilians were not there for the right reasons. He could tell this, because of the boys throwing "casual" glances at his sister, while the girls were doing the same for his brother and the Uchiha secondary heir.

He shook his head again, while also patting himself in back for choosing to sit in the back of the class. This was disappointing to him. After all the training and studying he put himself through, he was a bit upset.

In the four years he decided to train himself, he not only mastered two of the three blades for the Santoryu sword art, but he has reached Uzumaki intermediate sealing level, which is a master level to all non-Uzumaki.

By the end of the first day, he was incredibly upset at what he's supposed to be "learning" in class.

After class, he watched "Konoha's Royal Family" walk away, and he walked the other direction to the Uzumaki clan home to continue his training, not noticing the ANBU operative following him.

-MS-

A year into the academy, and Naruto felt as if his brain cells were dying off torturously slow.

His mother is pregnant again, and he prayed to any deity listening to make sure they give this child the attention it needs when the time comes for it. He feared that they would ignore a child a second time.

He also felt that someone has been following him. It wasn't the Hyūga heiress, as she only does that on the days he doesn't visit the Hyūga clan compound, but this person was consistent. He didn't feel any negative intent towards him, so he left said person alone, but after a year, Naruto got curious, so he walked into an alleyway so they can talk in private.

"You can come out now, you've been following me for about a year, but you've yet to really do anything." He called out to the 'empty' alleyway.

"How perceptive of you Uzumaki-sama." The ANBU answered as they walked walked out of the shadows. "Yes it's true you've been followed for a year but it wasn't just me. I've had those under my command keep an eye on you."

"Why? Has my father finally figured out that he has another child?" Naruto asked, not really caring for the answer either way.

"No, unfortunately, Hokage-sama has not ordered me or any under my watch to follow you. Do you know how ANBU agents are chosen? I'll give you a hint, the Hokage doesn't do it, he can, but he usually leaves that decision up to me."

Naruto thought of that question in it's entirety and came up with his conclusion. "You scope out the academy classes for potential recruits and watch their development as the grow in the their Shinobi career. But seeing how advanced I am, you decided that maybe you can have another Kakashi, without the laziness."

The ANBU was silent for a minute, then answered, "Your deduction skills are impeccable. Yes, that's exactly what we do. You are a gifted child Uzumaki-sama, and I, Tatsu, the current ANBU Captain would like to recruit you. After several physical and mental test, we'll see whether you are at a genin, chunin, or jonin rank. You need to be at least at jonin if you want to join the ANBU."

Naruto pretended to consider his offer, already knowing that he's already elite jonin level. He can handle whatever they throw at him. Not revealing any emotions or waver in his tone, he replied, "I accept your offer."

-MS-

It's been four years since Naruto has been recruited into the ANBU. The triplets are now 15, and baby Natsuki is three (born with red hair and blue eyes). During his service as an ANBU operative, he made a name for himself by almost single handedly ending the civil war in Kiri by killing the Fourth Mizukage Yagara Karatachi, and earned the moniker 'Wolf of War' due to his code name being Ookami. He secured a trade agreement with the new Mizukage, Terumi Mei, and successfully dodged her advances. He also killed Sasori of Suna and returned his body to Lady Chiyo calming the rising tensions between Suna and Konoha for about three years until it started to steadily increase again. When he killed Kisame and returned his body and sword to Kiri, Naruto earned Konoha a military alliance with said nation, while once again dodging Mei's advances.

Because of all of his accomplishments, when it was time for Tatsu-taicho to retire, he chose Naruto to replace him. Now he has been ANBU Captain for a year now, and they've grown stronger under his command. Especially with his second in command, Itachi Uchiha helping with training.

He always had a stoic face, but Naruto could always tell the he was a bit sad. Thanks to Itachi, his mother Mikoto, and several ANBU operatives, all the Uchiha who wanted to continue with the coup d'tait were killed, including the husband of the clan head, Fugaku Uchiha. The anguish that Mikoto felt when she killed her husband was enough to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan. She then traded her eyes with Itachi, and both unlocked the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, but kept it a clan secret, with Naruto being the only one outside the clan to know. The only downside to the cleansing of the clan being that Sasuke now hates his brother, since Itachi took the blame for killing Fugaku. Sasuke looked up to his father and wanted to emulate him, so when they tried to explain that his father was going to betray the village, and kill too many innocent people, Sasuke felt that his father was in the right, and shouldn't have been killed. So now Sasuke trains nonstop so he can kill Itachi, and be the only clan heir. While it makes Itachi happy to see his brother take training seriously, it saddens him that he refuses training from him, and wants to kill him.

-MS-

The night before the Genin Exams, Kushina was tearfully looking through several photo albums with Minato sitting next to her. "They're growing up too fast, dattebane!" Kushina wailed. Minato chuckled awkwardly while trying to get her to calm down. "Kushi-chan keep it down. Natsuki is finally asleep, and the twins have a big day ahead of them tomorrow. Let's get some rest ourselves, hm?"

She sniffed then nodded her consent and they both went to bed.

The next day after the exams, the whole went to Ichiraku's to celebrate. Both of their kids were top of their class. After nearly eating everything in the entire kitchen, they all waddled home.

While they were all doing their own thing, Natsuki and Menme training, and Kushina and Minato cuddling on the couch, Natsuki decided to look through the photo albums. When she found one of the older ones, she opened it and immediately found 'herself'.

"Momma! Papa! Look! Look! It's me!" She yelled enthusiastically. When she showed them the picture with the triplets, instantly their smiles dropped. 'W-wait. Wh-who's t-this?' Kushina thought frantically, until she remembered a boy with her hair and her mind shut down. The one thing that an Uzumaki cares for above all others is family. For Kushina, she abandoned her family, the eldest child with a defining feature that shows he's her child. Her mind couldn't take the thought.

Minato leapt off the couch, and ran straight to where he remembered Naruto's room was. Once he slammed the door open, he shed a tear. The room was bare, with just a small bed fit for a child. He wiped his eyes and found Natsuki.

"Papa?" He quickly carried Natsuki straight to the twins. "Kids, I need you watch Natsuki and look after your mother too. We just found out something that made her... shut down. I need to go to the office and fix the mess we started." Minato said quickly.

"Dad! Slow down! What's going on?!" Nazumi yelled.

Minato just looked down and said, "We forgot our eldest son." Then flashed away.

-MS-

When Minato flashed into his office, he immediately poured chakra into the seal that contacts the ANBU Captain, who appeared a second later. No shunshin, he just appeared, in his hooded black cloak and Ookami ANBU mask.

"Ookami. I understand as ANBU Captain, you have multiple missions to hand out, and complete yourself, but this is of upmost importance."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Ookami replied.

"I need you to find my eldest son. He has his mother's red hair, a-and my blue eyes. I don't know where he could be. It's been a d-decade."

Ookami just stared at the Hokage. Minato was starting to get uncomfortable until he saw him slowly start to remove his hood and mask, and reveal a face that looks exactly like his wife's, minus the blue eyes and whiskers.


	2. Chapter 2 - Family?

"N-naruto?" Minato breathed out, "You're the ANBU Captain? How long? Why haven't I been told?! Do you realize how dangerous that position is?!" Minato was getting increasingly upset at the realization of the position currently holds.

"ANBU. Leave" Immediately, all three stationed ANBU left the office. With one stomp of his foot, several silence seals erupted from him and covered the room. Minato was flabbergasted.

"Hokage-sama. I have graduated the academy, after one year, at eleven. The former ANBU Captain tested me herself and deemed me elite jonin. At _eleven_, Hokage-sama. I fought in and ended a civil war. I have earned Konoha multiple trade and military agreements. It is thanks to my efforts that multiple Missing Konoha Nins were returned to Konoha's prison, as well as spies from other nations. I have been ANBU Captain for a bit over a year and the force has never been stronger. So with all due respect Hokage-sama, do not disrespect me, nor my accomplishments." Not once in his rant did his voice raise. He spoke in a strong, and unwavering tone.

Minato's first thought was to remove Naruto from ANBU immediately, but after hearing that, he realized he would be removing one of the strongest shinobis he has under his command, whose authority is truly only second to him. If Minato were to remove him, he wouldn't have any support from neither the clan heads nor the civilians. Hell, he just might lose his support, and deemed unfit to lead.

"I apologize for my outburst, but why didn't you tell us you were joining ANBU, let alone graduate the academy early? Who trained you to be able to do all of that?" Minato asked, trying to calm things down, and fish for information.

"I've lost your and Kushina-sama's attention over a decade ago, when I was still your child." Naruto replied. "And everything I learned is self taught. I trained myself when I saw that my parents weren't going to do it. I even had to enroll myself into the academy."

"What do you mean, Naruto? I know your mother and I truly fucked up. We abandoned you, and now it seems we made you feel as if you weren't our child, and for that, I can only apologize. But you _are_ our child Naruto." Minato tried to implore him. Only to have that same cold stoic gaze weigh him down.

"Do you know the clan laws regarding heirs and heiresses, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Startled, Minato replied, "U-um yes, of course. What does—"

"Then you're familiar with the law in place regarding what happens when an heir loses his title as heir." It was more of a statement than it was a question.

"That heir is legally disowned. But we never—"

"Are you also familiar with the law regarding naming an heir?" Naruto pushed on.

"If there is already an heir apparent when naming an heir, then said heir..." Minato stopped, realizing just how badly he and Kushina had fucked up.

"Finish it Hokage-sama." Naruto said firmly.

"... said heir is immediately disowned." Minato whispered out.

_Small flashback: 8th Birthday_

_"... their second gift, from both Kushina and I, is officially naming Nazumi as the Uzumaki heiress, and Menma as the Namikaze heir."_

_Small flashback end _

"Didn't you ever wonder why the clan heads didn't find any joy at that time, especially enough to applaud your actions. They knew the significance of your words, and they could only give me pitying eyes. Mikoto-sama even _cried_. I can say this without a single doubt in my body that I have never, _in my life_, felt more nor an equal amount of pain, than being told that I'm being kicked out of my family. Thankfully, I am able to keep my Uzumaki name, because they have different laws regarding heirs and disownments, but I am longer a Namikaze." At this point Minato is sobbing. Because of his and his wife's actions, their eldest son isn't their son anymore.

"While I was hurt for a long time, I knew I could never move on in life if I just kept hating you and Kushina-sama. So now I'm indifferent towards you both. I don't have any strong feelings towards either of you." Naruto finished.

"H-how am I going to explain this to K-Kushina?" Minato breathed out. "Her mind shut down right when we realized what we did."

"You have my sympathies, but with just how much family means to an Uzumaki, it would make sense for her to react in such a large way."

"Can you come see her? Maybe at a dinner at ou— er, my home." Minato asked pleadingly.

Naruto gave it serious consideration, then decided, 'Konoha would lose a very strong kunoichi if I don't interfere and let her at least give me a hug.'

"Alright Hokage-sama. I'll come by tomorrow evening." Naruto decided.

"Great! Ah! Is it ok if I invite some other people as well?"

"It's your home Hokage-sama." And with that, Naruto vanished.

"It was supposed to be _our_ home..."

_Later that evening..._

"Kids! Come inside to the living room. We have something to discuss." As his children filed in, he began, "There's someone very important coming over dinner tomorrow night. You're mother and I have made a monumental mistake." Minato sighed as he picked up Natsuki, and sat her on his lap. "We have neglected our eldest son. Completely forgot about him for over a _decade_, and thanks to Tsuki-chan, we remembered him again." He tickled her a bit, making her squeal and giggle.

"What do you mean dad? I'm your only son...right?" Menma asked, very confused, and a little worried. Menma has a superiority complex. He already unnecessarily feels like he's competing for his parents' love with Nazumi and even Natsuki, but now another boy is coming into the picture.

Minato didn't say anything, but instead pulled out a picture. The first picture he and Kushina took of the triplets.

"The two on the sides are you and Nazumi, and the one in the middle is your elder brother, Naruto." Minato said as he pointed out which ones.

"_Pffft_, so what? He obviously wasn't strong, so you and mom stopped caring about him. Why does it matter now? Right Nazumi?" Menma huffed while Nazumi was unusually quiet. "Nazumi?"

"How could you possibly forget your own flesh and blood? Your eldest child! What's done is done now, but you'd better make it up to him somehow. I wonder what he's like..." Nazumi thought aloud.

"Who cares?! Why are we even talking about this loser?" Menma jumped up yelling, and was forced to calm down after feeling his father's killer intent spike.

"Sit down and shut up." Menma did so immediately. "Now, I invited him over for dinner tomorrow so you'll be able to ask him your questions then, Nazumi. You're getting your team placements tomorrow also, so prepare for that. I'm going to see if I can coax your mother's mind back so she can meet her firstborn. Come on, Tsuki-chan." Minato got up and left, while Menma stormed off to the training grounds, while Nazumi sat staring at the picture.

'Maybe I can finally have a brother who isn't an arrogant asshole.'

-MS-

"Kushi-chan? Natsuki and I are hear to bring you good news." Minato said walking in to Naruto's old bedroom. Kushina holed herself in there when Minato left. Knowing his wife, that was the first place he looked for her.

As she sat staring at a wall clutching a photo album, Minato placed Natsuki right next to her and stepped in front of her. Tilting her head a bit so he can look into her vacant eyes, he said three words, "I found him."

Slowly recognition and realization appeared in her eyes. She blinked then focused her gaze on her husband.

"What did you say?" She whispered out.

"I found him." He repeated.

Immediately, Kushina went into mother mode as she cried tears of joy, "Where was he? Is he ok? Has he been eating properly? Where did he sleep? Did he get enough sleep every night? D-d-does... does he hate us?" Her last question coming out as a whisper.

Minato wasn't brave enough to tell her about her eldest baby being the leader of a group of shinobi that only take S-rank and up missions. "He's fine, Kushina. I invited him to dinner tomorrow evening. I was planning on inviting some more people so he wouldn't feel pressured or forced to spend time with us."

"Good idea. I'll invite Miko-chan too, we haven't really spoken much in years. I guess I know why now, seeing as I made her Naruto's godmother." She said a little downtrodden.

"It's alright Kushi-chan. We'll make things right." Minato consoled rubbing her back, while watching his youngest daughter roll around on the bed giggling to herself.

-MS-

The next day Kushina made it her mission to cook the best dinner. After gathering her ingredients together, she picked up Natsuki, and walked to the Uchiha clan compound.

She walked nonstop pass the two stationed guards straight to the clan head home. The guards knew better than to stop her. The last one's to do so were still walking with a limp even after all these years.

Making it to the door she knocked and waited patiently for it to open.

When it did, she was greeted by Mikoto, who wore a neutral expression.

"Kushina." She said evenly to her, "Hi Tsuki-chan! How are you sweetie?" Her whole demeanor changed when she spoke to Natsuki.

"Hey Miko-chan! It's been a while. U-um I think I figured out the reason why..." Kushina said awkwardly.

"Oh? Did you finally remember your eldest child? Your firstborn, the one who looks like the perfect blend between yourself and Minato." Mikoto asked snidely, while tickling Natsuki.

"...yes. It was actually Natsuki who reminded us." Kushina admitted.

"That's because she's a very smart girl. Hn, come inside. I don't want Tsuki-chan to be uncomfortable in the heat."

-MS-

By the time it was six, Naruto left ANBU headquarters and leapt to the Namikaze mansion. When he arrived, he knocked once and was surprised when it immediately swung open. Standing in front of him is one of his younger sisters. You would think he was more than a couple minutes older with the way his 6'2 looked down at her 5'10.

"Hi! I'm Nazumi! Ah! You probably already know that. But I know you! You're my Nii-san right?! Where have you been?! Why didn't you go to the academy?! Wait, you have a hitai-ate, so you did attend! Oh! I'm sorry that I'm rambling! Come inside!" He was promptly dragged inside.

When he made it further in, he found some people conversing with one another. When he stepped in, all conversations ended, and all eyes were on him. Having gotten used to being the center of attention in HQ, he was unfazed.

"Good evening. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you." He greeted cordially. One by one, the guest got up to greet him. One blonde, with an impressive bust came first.

"How's it going, gaki? I'm sure you already know who I am, so let's skip the introductions. This idiot next to me is—"

"I AM THE MAN WHO HAS NO ENEMIES IN THE NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, AND WEST—AAAGGH!" Tsunade interrupted his speech with a fist slammed into his head.

"This idiot here is Jiraiya, enemy to all women." Tsunade growled out in annoyance.

"Yes, I'm familiar with Jiraiya and his antics, that's why I had female ANBU stationed at the bathhouses." Naruto stated.

"What do you mean—?" Tsunade started to question, while at the same time Jiraiya yelled, "IT WAS YOU WHO—?" Until they were both interrupted by Natsuki.

"Nii-nii!" It didn't take Naruto much effort to catch the red haired missile. As he pick her up, he looked at her giggling face, and she was rewarded with a small smile.

"And who might you be little one?" Who inquired softly.

"My name is Nat-su-ki, and you're my Nii-nii!" Responded Natsuki taking her time to sound her name out.

"How do you know?" Questioned Naruto.

"Papa said Nii-nii was coming today, and you have hair like me and momma." Natsuki explained her conclusion.

"Well aren't you a smart girl." He praised his sister, who grinned at the attention.

As he let her go toddle off on her own adventure, he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Nice to see you again Mikoto-sama. It's been about a month since we last saw each other, yes?" Naruto greeted, only to be pulled into a strong hug.

"I knew they would figure it out eventually." Mikoto whispered.

"I didn't care either way honestly." Naruto responded. He saw Itachi not too far away and Sasuke glaring at him.

When Mikoto let Naruto go, she was practically shoved out of the way by Kushina. She took in his entire form, didn't even register the ANBU uniform, then locked eyes with him. She was saddened by the lack of any emotion. She wished there was something there. She would rather him yell at her in anger, because she knew, the more you love someone, the more you hated them. She knew that the opposite of love isn't hate, it's indifference, and it hurt her to realize that she played a part in her son not feeling anything for her nor her husband. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. He awkwardly patted her back, as she cried softly and apologized repeatedly. 'The things I do for this nation.'

"Please stop crying, Kushina-sama. I brought you a gift." He said while pulling out a sealing scroll. He handed it to Kushina who opened it, and promptly cried harder. It was her mother's ramen recipe. She spent years looking for it, only to give up and experiment with different ingredients to try and replicate the taste. She came close but it was always missing something.

"Thank you, Naru-chan."

-MS-

The dinner went on pretty well, with the only issues being the occasional glare from Menma, and the bouts of depression from Kushina whenever more details of Naruto raising himself came out. When he was asked when he graduated the academy, everyone was surprised.

"Wait, there would've been a lot of fanfare if you graduated early, and everyone would've known." Tsunade pointed out.

"That's because I was directly recruited into ANBU." Naruto explained.

"Really? What's your codename? I don't remember seeing a redhead ANBU agent." Kakashi, who came late, said skeptically.

"That's because I wear a hood, Inu." Naruto responded using Kakashi's codename.

'A hood? The only ANBU who wears a hood is—' "Ookami-taicho?!" Kakashi yelled.

"You're the Wolf of War!" Tsunade and Jiraiya yelled in realization.

'If I could get him to give me power, I could finally kill Itachi!' Sasuke thought.

"Yes." Naruto answered simply. He was never one to boast. Only state facts.

"How could you have not known that our son was the leader of the most dangerous unit in the nation, Minato?!" Questioned Kushina while she cracked her knuckles in preparation, just in case he didn't like her answer.

"It's not his fault Kushina-sama. All ANBU operatives are handpicked by the ANBU Captain. While the Hokage can choose who he wants in the ANBU, he usually leaves that up to the Captain. So he didn't know." Naruto explained. It was his job to protect the Hokage, inside or out the village.

He was then bombarded with questions regarding his strength and accomplishments. He didn't really want to reveal all of his strength, so he kept the answers as vague as possible.

Both Kushina and Minato, while proud of their son's accomplishments, they were upset and disappointed at the fact that they didn't have anything to contribute to his strength. Who taught him how to cook? Who bought his clothes before he had a steady income? Who consoled him after his first kill? Who helped him move past the trauma of war? All of these questions running through their heads as Menma got increasingly agitated.

'There's no way this loser is as strong as everyone says he is. He has to be tricking them somehow! Kaa-san and tou-san didn't even train him, and they're the strongest shinobi _ever_! Even Ero-sennin, Tsunade-obasan, and Kakashi-nii gave us some pointers, and this loser has _no one_. I'll prove it! I'll ask for a spar! Yeah, that'll expose him!" Menma plotted with a grin before he got Naruto's attention.

"Hey, how about a spar nii-san? We can use the training field in the back." Menma asked enthusiastically. With the large amount of negative emotion Naruto has been sensing from him all evening, Naruto was going to decline, until his mother chimed in, "Oh that's a great idea! Now we can see how far Menma has progressed from an unbiased source, dattebane!"

So they all walked to the training field, with Kakashi as referee. When they stood in front of each other, Naruto put up the Seal of Confrontation, meaning that he acknowledges that this is a traditional spar between comrades. Menma hesitated in putting up his Seal as he was just anxious to get started.

Kakashi looked at both participants, then called, "Hajime!"

Menma went on the offensive without hesitation. Throwing several jabs and hooks to test the waters. Naruto, seeing them come, easily slipped out of the way. Every kick, punch, knee, and elbow all avoided, while Naruto kept his facial features stoic. Menma was actually good at taijutsu. So it upset him that he hadn't landed a solid hit yet.

Menma was starting to get offended when he saw Naruto wasn't attacking. 'Is this loser looking down at me?!' "Fight back, stop just dodging!" He yelled.

"If you insist."

When Menma threw another jab, Naruto ducked underneath the punch while leaning foward. Using that momentum, Naruto elbowed Menma right on the nose, not hard enough to break, but to hurt.

That forced Menma to move back. Running his hands through the necessary hand signs, he called out,

"**Fūton: Toppa**!"

While the powerful gust rushed towards him, Naruto unsealed two of his swords, and used them to slice through the wind, effectively breaking the jutsu. He then resealed the blades and stared impassively at Menma, who was getting more pissed off by the second. He tried again with a different jutsu.

"**RASENGAN**!" He yelled as he leapt towards Naruto. Naruto once again, dodged the attack, this time grabbing on to the offending limb. With one hand he held the arm, while the other swung straight to Menma's throat, sending him flying.

Menma has had enough. He refused to believe the loser was actually stronger than him, so he channeled the Kyuubi's chakra, elongating his fangs, making his nails turn into claws, his whisker marks darkening, his eyes turning red, and his whole body covered in the bijuu cloak.

He charged Naruto full speed while most people in the sidelines tried to come in and stop him, but it was too late. He reached Naruto, and was about to claw his face off, when once again, his attack was avoided, and this time, Naruto slapped a bijuu suppression seal of his own creation on him.

"This was just supposed to be a spar." Then Naruto knocked him out. He then looked up to see the others rushing forward.

"I see that training him to control the Kyuubi's chakra wasn't a waste of time." Naruto stated, much to his parents' dismay.

———————————————————

**The fighting sucked, I know. But I'm still new to all this.**

**This is honestly my best chapter that I've ever written. It's all downhill from here. I read comments. Someone mentioned Naruto being made ANBU Captain really quick. Itachi was chunin at 10, then ANBU Captain at 13. My Naruto graduated at 11, then became ANBU Captain at 14.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Cute Couple

It's been months since the small dinner party at the Namikaze mansion.

Minato and Kushina both were deeply ashamed at what happened. When they trained their kids to fight using the Kyuubi's chakra, they expressly forbid them from using it against a Konoha comrade.

It was that night that Menma knew what true fear and pain was. When he had to face the righteous fury that was a mother's anger. It was a bit after he recovered from that beating did he know shame. When his father expressed his disappointment in Menma's actions. Never before had Menma faced disappointment from his father, and it hurt him.

'Should I apologize to him? No, it's all his fault... right?' Menma continued his train of thought, in serious consideration on what his next move should be.

-MS-

Nazumi was currently walking around the village. She just finished a team training session with her teammates Sasuke and Menma, and her jonin sensei Kakashi.

At first, all their training consisted of team building exercises and D-rank missions. Once Mikoto and Kushina found that out, they both felt the need to have a small conversation with Kakashi. When that conversation finished, it took Kakashi several weeks before he could stop flinching whenever he hears their name. From then on, their training got more rigorous with, ninjitsu, taijutsu, and regular physical exercise.

As Nazumi was walking, she felt she earned herself some sweets for training so hard, so she walked to the cafe.

Upon entering, she immediately noticed her elder brother, and sitting across from him, was the Hyuuga heiress.

He wore an navy blue t-shirt with a orange Uzumaki swirl on it, a tight turtleneck sweater undershirt, black shorts with tights underneath, and black sandals.

Hinata wore a purple short sleeved jacket, zipped up and showed a bit of cleavage, a mesh undershirt, blue shorts, and black heeled kunoichi boots.

'Are they on a date? They'd make a cute couple.' Nazumi thought to herself as she walked towards them.

"Hey Nii-san! Hey Hinata!" Nazumi said after making it to their table.

"Nazumi." Naruto nodded to her while Hinata gave her a polite wave. "Hello Nazumi-san"

"What are you guys doing here? Are you waiting for anyone else? Mind if I join you?" Nazumi asked in her usual rapid fire questioning when it comes to Naruto.

"Actually, Hinata-chan and I are in the middle of a date right now." Naruto stated plainly, while Hinata blushed a bit.

_Backstory_

When Naruto was younger he found a book regarding the female gender. Naturally, he believed that the book entailed secret techniques and takedowns that can be used against women. What he found instead was information regarding subtle cues that women often give, whether subconsciously or not, and what those cues mean. As he spent more time with Hinata, while also being in ANBU, he noticed that she gives off the cues that show she likes him romantically. At first he was unsure what to do with that information, because he knew that both the Hyuuga elders and her father had to be sure any suitors that Hinata would have had to have an equal or greater prestige.

Knowing that he was disowned from the Namikaze clan, and that he was no longer the Uzumaki heir, his prestige had greatly diminished to that of just an Uzumaki clan member.

It was during this self reflection that Naruto decided to push himself harder to earn his place as ANBU Captain with all of his accomplishments being added benefits.

The same night after he earned his title as ANBU Captain he went straight to Hiashi. After preforming a full dogeza in front of Hiashi and the Hyuuga elders, he humbly asked them to allow him to date Hinata and to one day marry her.

What he didn't know was that both Hiashi and the elders were planning on asking him to have a marriage contract with her anyways. They've been watching his progress since he first rescued Hinata, and the entire clan have come to enjoy and welcome his presence as much as the Uchiha do. While the elders were extremely upset with the Namikaze for ruining their chances for their heiress to marry her savior, Hiashi saw the intelligence in Naruto's eyes, and knew that there was another prodigy in the making. So he told them they should monitor his progress instead of giving up entirely. They were happy when he told Hiashi how he graduated the academy at such a young age, and became an ANBU agent. When they heard he fought in and ended a civil war by defeating a jinchuuriki, they were overjoyed, and almost asked Naruto to marry Hinata right away, but Hiashi stopped that.

He saw the realization in Naruto's eyes whenever he was with Hinata, and knew that, as a man, Naruto would soon come into the clan home and ask them himself to be with Hinata, so he waited patiently until the night Naruto came.

He and the other elders pretended to consider it amongst themselves to tease him a bit, but ultimately agreed with Naruto properly courting Hinata.

It was the first time that Naruto felt such a powerful amount of joy.

_Backstory end_

"A DATE?!" Nazumi shouted. "How long have you two been dating?!"

"A little over a year now." Hinata responded. Thanks to Naruto's constant presence and encouragement, Hinata grew out of her shyness fairly quickly.

"Why doesn't anyone know this?" Asked Nazumi. She felt Ino would've gossiped this info a long time ago.

"It's not like we keep it a secret, nor do we flaunt our or relationship in front of everyone." Naruto responded.

"Does kaa-chan or tou-chan know?"

Naruto shrugged. "Probably not."

"I'm telling." Nazumi said in a teasing tone as she slowly walked towards the exit.

"Ok"

She almost tripped.

"You don't care if kaa-chan knows? She's going to be super pissed to find that you have a secret girlfriend." Nazumi questioned.

"It's not a secret, no one asked. Anyways, I have to go Naruto-kun. My training is going to start soon and I don't want to be late." Hinata replied as she got up. Naruto got up too, and they went outside. Nazumi, forgetting about getting a treat followed after them.

After a kiss and a hug goodbye, Hinata leapt to the nearest roof and went on her way, with Naruto watching her off.

"So you two really are dating?"

"Yes." He answered briefly. "I'm going to go. Have a productive rest of your day." He turned around to leave, but Nazumi quickly grabbed his arm.

"W-wait! U-um we never had a spar and I was wondering if you can have one with me soon..."

'Soon? Not now?' Naruto glanced at Nazumi's entire body and noticed the slight fatigue in her posture. 'She must've just finished training for the day. I guess I should.' "When is your next day off?"

She grinned wide at his question. "In two days! Thanks nii-san!" She yelled as she ran off. She needed to prepare.

-MS-

When Naruto sat at his desk in ANBU HQ, he immediately called for Itachi.

"Have the ravens given you any updates on the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"They report that the Akatsuki are still building their strength. You killed two of their strongest potential recruits, and your killing of the Mizukage forces them to wait two more years before they can hunt the bijuu. Apparently, whatever they need the bijuu for requires them to collect them in order." Itachi reported.

"Good. Report to me any changes or updates. Dismissed."

-MS-

Kushina didn't know how to feel.

Her eldest child legally isn't her child anymore. She almost relapsed into another depression when she was told this. At least he was willing to have lunch with her and Natsuki occasionally, though she felt that he was doing it out of some sort of obligation.

He was always stoic, but usually gave Natsuki a small smile. It broke her already fractured heart even more to see the complete indifference he directed towards her, but at least he didn't reject her.

She swore to have him call her 'kaa-san' again.

Back to the reason why she didn't know how to feel, Nazumi apparently got Naruto to spar with her. After what happened with Menma, she was very hesitant, but Nazumi assured her she wouldn't use it's chakra.

So here she was, tending to her daughter's cuts and bruises while Nazumi whined about losing so quickly.

"He is the ANBU Captain, Zumi-chan, and you demanded that he not hold back. What did you think was gonna happen dattebane?"

Nazumi just grumbled to herself while a small embarrassed blush adorned her face.

-MS-

Danzo Shimura sat, lost in thought, in his desk at Root HQ. His personal army has diminished significantly since the new ANBU Captain was appointed. He had a tendency to send his agents on suicide missions with little to no expectancy of them surviving. They were just tools. Why should he care if they break?

Since the new ANBU Captain was appointed Danzo wasn't able to discreetly kidnap orphaned children around the village anymore, not with the increased patrol of both the ANBU and the Uchiha Police. He was able to bribe Fugaku to keep his officers away from certain areas at certain times, and the old ANBU Captain wasn't as effective as the new one. Now that sentimental bitch of an Uchiha had to take over and he couldn't do anything about neither her nor Ookami.

Mikoto Uchiha wasn't known as 'Kokushibyō' (Black Death) for nothing. He wouldn't dare make a move at her, and loath as he is to admit it, the village defense has grown immensely with the new Captain, so he doesn't have too many complaints towards him, besides the fact that he found the secret Root facility that trained the kidnapped kids. Ookami and his squad retrieved all of the children before they were properly re-educated and they killed all of the Root agents there without remorse.

Now Danzo has to stay low and keep what little of his personal guard he has left near him. He lost the next generation of Root and he isn't able to get more so now he's forced into a wait and see position.


	4. Chapter 4-Chunin Hopefuls

'Dammit! I... can't die... here...' Menma thought painfully.

He was in the Forest of Death during the Chunin Exams.

He was very excited when Kakashi showed them the forms for the exams. He was confident he could make chunin in the first try.

Him and his team passed the first part with Ibiki without to much hassle.

When the crazy snake lady explained the second part of the exam, he was a little apprehensive, but as a child of the Fourth Hokage, he couldn't show fear.

Cell 7 managed to get the scroll they needed quickly, and were on their way to the tower when they were attacked by Orochimaru.

Even with all the training they received, they were still no match for him.

When Orochimaru got close to both Menma and Nazumi, he jammed his fingers in both of their seals, and they were both incapacitated.

"Kukukuku well, look who's still awake."

Menma stared defiantly at Orochimaru even though his two teammates were unconscious and he felt an immeasurable amount of fear.

"It wouldn't do to kill you and your sibling here and have the Kyuubi do what I've spent _years_ planning to do, but I think I'll take a limb or two, and end your career before it even truly starts." He said with glee as he swung his blade down.

The blade was inches from Menma's arm when a foot hit Orochimaru right in the face and sent the Sannin flying through two trees before stopping at the third with a heavy imprint of his form forever forged into its trunk. When Menma looked up at his savior, he saw an ANBU with a wolf mask land gracefully after hitting Orochimaru with a spin kick, and looked back at him with calculating eyes.

"You can rest now." said Naruto.

Menma wasn't going to argue as he felt himself lose consciousness.

Three Naruto clones picked up Cell 7 and dashed off.

Orochimaru had blood running from his nose after it had been broken by the kick, and he snapped back into place. He snarled at this ANBU agent who had the audacity to make him bleed.

"Come at me, Orochimaru of the Sannin. Let us see if you are as strong as everyone has claimed you are," said Naruto, as he unsealed two blades in each hand, and took a few steps forward.

'If this brat thinks he's in my league, then he's about to get a _rude_ wake up call,' thought Orochimaru, as he had a snake come out of his throat with a sword, and prepared for a sword fight with the redhead.

A one sided sword fight and not in the Sannin's favor.

If there was one skill that Orochimaru possessed outside of the art of complex sealing, it was the art of Kenjutsu, and right now that weak skill was coming back to bite him. It was clear that despite Naruto's age, the boy was the much better swordsman, and could hold his own against Orochimaru's Kusanagi without breaking a sweat.

_"Kaminari Suiryoku_!" called out Naruto, as he charged his sword with lightning, and thrust one blade at Orochimaru.

'AAHHH! Damn it!' thought Orochimaru, as he blocked the blow, but the lightning traveled through his sword, and into his body.

Leaping back, Orochimaru unleashed a large swarm of snakes from his sleeve and wrapped them around the blonde in order to disable him long enough to get in close for the kill. However, the plan only worked halfway, as the snakes wrapped around Naruto, but were instantly frozen over when the boy whispered "kai". With the ice traveling towards the Sannin's, the man had to break his connection with his snakes before he too was frozen.

"_Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu_!" said Naruto, as a dragon made of fire appeared before him, and then shot out towards Orochimaru now dodging it after it became apparent that it would not go away.

"_Summoning: Triple Rashomon_!" said Orochimaru, and he slammed his hands down to summon his strongest defense in his Jutsu arsenal.

**BOOOOOOM!**

The explosion of the fireball blew the gates the Sannin had summoned to pieces and gave Orochimaru the chance to seek higher ground while Naruto waited for the explosion to pass.

Orochimaru was currently not interested in anything but Naruto due to the boy's power, and the Sannin was quite surprise that there was a potential vessel out there greater then that of an Uchiha. Maybe too powerful, but that could be changed by simply putting things in his favor, and a certain Curse Seal he had designed to make others be forced into submission was the key to it all.

"Most impressive boy. You have power beyond that of even my wildest dreams and to honor you with that fact, I will give you a gift fitting for one who will one day be my new vessel. '_Ten no Juin_!'" said Orochimaru, as he shot out his neck for a second time, and scored dead on with biting flesh along the neck of Naruto before retracting back instantly while screeching out in pain.

The snake Sannin was clutching his mouth like he had been burned, screaming out curses at this strange phenomenon that had occurred when he tried to use his Curse Seal on the boy, and looked down at Naruto currently looking up at him. In his mind, Orochimaru didn't understand how his Curse Seal had failed him when every other time it had been used was (10 percent) successful upon being applied, and made the user submit to his will.

Now it was hurting him!

'Good. My prototype worked. Now I can remove this stain from the Leaf,' thought Naruto, as he flew up to the tree branch where Orochimaru was howling in pain, and brought his sword up ready to end the Sannin's life.

At the last possible second, Orochimaru evaded him, and quickly did the handsigns to reverse summon himself to Ryuuchi Cave, the home of the Snake Summons.

"Hm. How disappointing. Maybe I shouldn't have held back so much..."

-MS-

Menma woke up slowly. He felt very sore.

He looked around and his sister on one side and Sasuke on the other.

Suddenly the door opened and his parents walked in, his brother following closely behind in his ANBU uniform, mask and all.

"So you're saying he made it pass our defenses somehow, and attacked Cell 7?"

"Yes, he was targeting Sasuke, and from what my clones seen, Menma and Nazumi both had a _Five Pronged Seal_ on top of their Bijuu Seal. I've already had them removed, so their chakra control won't be terrible."

"Menma! You're awake dattebane!" Kushina wailed as she ran to dote on him.

"Yeah. What happened to Orochi-teme?" Menma asked as Kushina continued to look over him.

"He fled after Ookami intervened." Minato replied.

"I see. Thanks...?" Menma said, a bit hesitantly. He was still having an internal struggle on how to feel towards his brother.

"You're welcome Namikaze-sama." And with that, he disappeared.

Both Kushina and Minato were saddened at the formal treatment Naruto gave Menma.

-MS-

There were a lot of nations that chose to participate in this year's chunin exams, and some of them don't usually participate.

There was Taki (Waterfall), Yuga (Hot Spring), Ame (Rain), Kiri (Fog), Kumo (Cloud), Kusa (Grass), Oto (Sound), Suna (Sand), and surprisingly, Iwa (Rock).

It turns out that even the stubborn old fence-sitter Onoki is tired of the Cold War between Iwa and Konoha under the pretense of peace, and wants an actual Peace Treaty between the two nations by having his granddaughter be betrothed to one of this village's strongest shinobi.

Onoki was surprised when his council agreed to have a genin team allowed to participate in the Chunin Exams, given how much they despise Konoha, and their Kage, but he wasn't complaining. He was pleased to receive the report that says Kurotsuchi's team passed the second exam. It seems he'll be able to watch her dominate her opponents in the third task.

-MS-

Ookami looked at the passing genin with a critical eye.

"Congratulations to those of you who won your fights. To the rest of you, you all have another six months to try again. Now, you all know your opponents, and you all have a month to prepare yourselves."

With that he vanished. He had a certain glasses wearing 'genin' who's interrogation is about to begin.

-MS- 

"So all you were able to get from him is that Konoha will be invaded during the final task? No details on who?" Ookami asked Ibiki and Anko as they finished their report.

"Yes sir. He somehow stopped his heart before we could finish, but Inoichi was able to go in and get a little more information before his brain stopped functioning completely. It seems he was Orochimaru's right hand."

Ibiki reported.

"Hm. Good work both of you. Dismissed."

As they left, Ookami sat at his desk going through everything.

'Orochimaru is clearly the driving force behind all of this. With the way that the Suna genin, minus the Ichibi container, and their jonin sensei spend a lot of time around Konoha's perimeter, it's safe to say Suna is in on it. Iwa and Kumo might be, so we're looking at three of the five great shinobi villages attacking one, just like what happened with Uzushiogakure. But their genin aren't acting suspicious, so it would be wrong to automatically assume their guilt. Hm.'

He then summoned a wolf.

"Kenji. I need you to gather your best stealth wolves and send them to spy on the Kage and Councils of this list of villages. Report back to me at the end of each week." He handed a scroll to the wolf, who took it with his tail.

"It will be done Naruto-sama." Kenji bowed, then poofed away.

-2 weeks later-

"Is this accurate?" Minato asked.

His eyes and voice hardened when he read the report from the ANBU Captain.

Kumo, Oto, Suna, and Iwa were going to attack during the chunin exams.

Orochimaru being the leading cause of this war. He is the kage of Oto, and killed the Kazekage. That's two villages under his control. Then he convinced both Councils of Kumo and Iwa to join in the war. Most Kumo and Iwa shinobi don't have a grudge with Konoha.

For Kumo, business decreased after the previous Raikage tried to have the Hyuuga heiress kidnapped. The proof of his involvement, after the abductor was interrogated, was undeniable. The vast majority of Kumo was against this decision and immediately he was thrown out of office, later dying of 'old age'. A small fraction of Kumo hate Konoha for making them lose business, and the Council hates them because they stopped them from getting a Hyuuga. So when Orochimaru approached the Council with his proposal for an alliance, they agreed almost immediately.

In Iwa, the people, for the most part, got over the war. They understood that it was war, people died. That is the life they chose, the life of a shinobi. But their Council and some ignorant shinobi don't see it as such. Orochimaru didn't have to do much convincing to get their cooperation.

Both kages don't know of their Councils' actions.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Ookami responded.

"We only have two weeks to make a plan. Do you have any ideas?"

"Yes sir. I've already personally made sure that the barrier seals on Konoha's walls were up to Uzumaki standards, but that is just the last resort. I've set several thousand trap seals and explosive tags that stretches out a mile outside and surrounding Konoha's walls over the last couple of months in the off chance something like this would occur. That will stop at least three quarters of the enemy if my summons' estimations are correct. The rest can be handled by Konoha's shinobi. The ANBU especially can handle all of the Suna and Oto nin who enter under the guise of being a civilian. I've already handed my subordinates copies of the bijuu suppression tag, just in case I'm not around when the Ichibi jinchuuriki frees his bijuu, or if the Kumo and Iwa manages to involve their jinchuuriki. With the other kages there, Orochimaru will be killed quickly."

"That's a great start, sadly we can't warn the other kages ahead of time." Minato said in disappointment. "Now that we've got the basics down, I'll get Shikaku here so we can all work the specifics. Konoha will _not_ fall."

-MS-

"Are we sure this will work?" Kurenai asked a bit doubtfully.

"I have faith in your abilities, Kure-chan. Besides, it's better this way, because the civilians will avoid the chaos, and our enemies will think this is all part of the plan." Asuma reassured his girlfriend.

She smiled a bit, then proceeded with the genjutsu.

—————————————————————

**I am DOGSHIT at fight scenes, so I'm not even going attempt them anymore.**


	5. READ

I feel I have to address this.

**I LIKE THE NARU/HINA PAIRING!**

I get that in canon, she was kinda weak, except for that time where she fought Pein briefly, and maybe during the war.

**SHE ISN'T WEAK IN MY FIC!**

I never understood fanfic authors that have rants about how they hate Hinata. If you hate her so much, then change how she is in your fic.

Fucking **DUH!**

I thought that me dressing her in a mix between the Road to Ninja version of her, and the canon version would be a hint to her attitude, but it seems I have to be specific.

**Hyuuga, Hinata**

**Classification:** Genin  
**Clan:** Hyuuga  
**Alignment:** Konohagakure no Sato  
**Place of Birth:** Konohagakure no Sato, Fire Country  
**Height:** 5'7"  
**Weight:** None of your damn business  
**Measurements:** 35-21-33  
**Hair:** Indigo  
**Eyes:** Pupil-less Lavender  
**Parents:** Hiashi Hyuuga, father, Hitomi Hyuuga, mother (deceased)  
**SIGNIFICANT OTHER :** Naruto Uzumaki  
**Other Relatives:** Hanabi Hyuuga, younger sister; Neji Hyuuga, elder cousin  
**Elemental Affinity:** Water Release  
**Bloodline: **Bykaugan (White Eye) – allows Hinata to target the chakra points  
**Summons: **That's a secret

**Weapons: **Hands; Senbon Needles  
**Primary Costume:** Purple short sleeved jacket, zipped up and showed a bit of cleavage, a mesh undershirt, blue shorts, and black heeled kunoichi boots, hitai-ate around her neck  
**Specialty:** Taijutsu, Genjutsu  
**Place of Residence:** Konoha; Hyuuga Main Family Clan Home; Uzumaki Clan Compound  
**Favorite Food:** Cinnamon buns  
**Likes:** Training with Naruto  
**Dislikes:** Those who look down on her

**Attitude: **Bubbly to those she trust; cold and indifferent to enemies; kind but cautious around strangers. Doesn't enjoy killing, but will be quick to end a motherfucker if the situation calls for it (like Itachi). She loves her sister dearly, but knows that if she holds back on their spars, it would only prove detrimental to her sister's progress. Whenever Neji tries to disrespect her, she's quick with a clap back, but refuses to ever use the Caged Bird Seal.  
**Occupation:** Konoha shinobi

I hope that this clears things up, because I'm tired of going through comments and finding:

"SeRiOuSlY? HiNaTa Is WeAk"

"LiKe ThE sToRy BuT tHe PaIrInG sUcKs!"

I want constructive criticism.

Have a decent day.


	6. Chapter 5- Snake Skinning

'This is NOT how this was supposed to go!' Orochimaru mentally screamed.

His invasion was going to shit.

The troops that came from Kumo and Iwa were all slaughtered by hiddened trap seals that were beyond Konoha's walls. He should've calculated this. The Hokage's wife is an Uzumaki, and he remembered her pranking nature when she was younger, so of course she would be an expert on seals and traps. Not only that, but when the Ichibi broke free, it was immediately subdued by Konoha ANBU, so there wasn't much damage done.

Thankfully, he had the forethought to leave a Kage Bunshin in the kage box covered in explosive tags to take his place during the exam finals while he conserved his chakra after summoning the first three Hokage.

He almost called off the invasion in it's entirety when he was told the kages of three other villages were coming, but he realized that if he managed to kill them off, then, with his backing, he could potentially have another kage in their places.

Konoha would be destroyed, and he would be the shadow ruler of three villages while ruling his own. With the Uchiha bodies he will be sure to have captured, he will be able to find the secret to immortality in no time.

But all of that planning is now meaningless.

"You damn BRAT!" Orochimaru screamed at Ookami as he was once again nicked by one of the latter's blades.

He was again being engaged in battle with the ANBU Captain. After his first defeat, he made sure to properly research the Wolf masked ANBU, and he was surprised at the fact that he had forgotten about the Wolf of War.

Orochimaru knew he had to put all of his effort if he wanted to beat Ookami, but it's easier said then done. He's already regurgitated two new bodies in that fight alone, and his chakra is depleting at a significant pace. With a primal yell, he started to fight harder.

'Oh? It seems he realizes that he won't live past this day. His attacks are driven by his fear of death. How amusing...' Naruto thought to himself.

-MS-

Minato was honestly enjoying himself.

He's always wanted to fight the second Hokage. The Senju was someone Minato truly looked up to. His genius and strength was something to be admired.

They both fought using the Hiraishin, and Minato was even forced to use _ninjutsu_ to counter Tobirama's strong ninjutsu attacks. Minato disliked using ninjutsu, because he felt they were too slow, but the fact that Tobirama is the first to ever make him use ninjutsu in a true battle, his respect grew even higher.

He knew he could fight without distractions due to his shinobi taking care of the enemy nin, and the civilians were evacuated.

Mei and A were fighting the first Hokage. Thankfully, Hashirama's will power was strong enough to hold back a significant amount of his power, but unfortunately, due to the nature of the Edo Tensei, he could not refuse a direct command, which so happened to be to attack them.

Hiruzen was unable to hold back much when he was fighting the Tsuchikage. They never fought each other, even during the war, so this was an educating experience for Onoki.

All the alive kage were very injured from the explosion in the kage box, but they aren't the kage of their respective villages for nothing.

It wasn't long before the fights abruptly stopped. All the reanimated kages' skins started to peel as their spirits were drifting towards the sky. The dead kage nodding their heads in respect of the strength the alive kage showed.

-MS-

It didn't take long to round up the still alive Oto shinobi for interrogation. They made an attempt to fight, they were quickly surrounded by ANBU.

Anko was overjoyed. Her most hated enemy was killed, and she got to torture some of his loyal followers. Her favorite quickly became the female. Her foul mouth made it all the better to hear her screams. She needed to speak with Ookami-sama soon, so she could fulfill a certain promise she made to herself if someone else managed to kill Orochimaru.

Ookami was speaking to various ANBU operatives to find out how many shinobi were injured and how many were killed. Thankfully, there was no casualties.

While all this was happening, the kages were having a meeting in regards to signing a real Peace Treaty between all of their nations. They needed to wait for Suna to get a new Kazekage before they could officially proceed. Before they ended, Onoki dropped a bomb.

"I want an alliance between our villages, and I want a marriage to secure it."

"Well I want the same!" Ai yelled.

"I wouldn't mind marrying a certain Wolf who keeps avoiding me." Mei drooled a bit.

Minato audibly sighed. He had a feeling this was going to be brought up, but he thought it would be Mei to do it.

He flared his chakra in a certain pattern, and Ookami appeared in the meeting room.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

The other kage were a bit surprised at his sudden appearance, but Mei quickly jumped onto him.

"Ookami-kun! It's been too long! Why haven't you sent anything of those adorable wolf pups with a message for me? My feelings are hurt."

Ookami audibly sighed, just like Minato did, something both Ai and Onoki noticed.

"Hello, Mizukage-sama." He greeted blandly.

"No no, Ookami-kun. I thought I told you to call me Mei-chan."

"Mizukage-dono, maybe it would best for you to have a seat so we can continue our discussion." Minato suggested.

Mei pouted, but complied. She made sure to seductively sway her hips as she walked to her seat.

"Ookami, if you could remove your mask. We are discussing having an alliance with two more villages, and how to strengthen it." Minato requested.

Naruto did so, showing off facial features that looked exactly like Minato's except for the whisker marks. The eyes were very cold blue.

'Does Minato have a bastard? He seems calm enough to be able to handle Kurotsuchi's rambunctious attitude.' Onoki thought.

'Well those eyes look familiar. He and Samui would get along famously.' Ai thought.

'I-I think I just came...' Mei thought to herself. This is the first time she is seeing his face, 'those _eyes_, he looks like the perfect Dom. Those whiskers just mean he's wild in bed.'

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm the eldest child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, and current ANBU Captain." Naruto spoke.

"You have another kid?" Ai asked curiously. "Why hasn't anyone heard of him?"

Minato just looked down sadly. "Kushina made a large mistake years ago. We focused on his siblings to help control the chakra within them, but ended up forgetting him all together. We even accidentally disowned him from the Namikaze clan. We truthfully only remembered him a couple months ago."

The other kage were shocked to hear this. They all knew how the Uzumaki praised family before everything. To hear that one of them forgot their child, was almost blasphemous. It was Onoki who brought everyone back to the matter at hand.

"That aside, kid, I'll be blunt. I want you to marry my granddaughter so that our villages will be closer."

"I'll also be blunt. I have a girlfriend." Naruto responded before anyone else could speak.

"That doesn't matter. I'm sure you've heard of the Clan Restoration Act, correct?" At Naruto's nod, he continued. "Good, then you realize that you may more than one wife. Let one of them be my granddaughter."

"I also want an alliance by marriage." Ai spoke up. "One of my newly appointed chunin."

"Marry me, Naruto-kun." Everyone in the room sweat dropped at Mei's statement.

"I will speak to my girlfriend about this before I come to a decision. I will have my answer tomorrow morning."

Everyone nodded. "We understand Naruto. This is a large decision. To answer without thinking would be the mark of a fool." Minato spoke.

The meeting adjourned and Naruto made his escape before Mei could cling to him.

-MS-

Naruto made his way to the Hyuuga compound. He walked pass the guards, straight into the Main Family Home, all the way to Hinata's room.

He was very nervous for the conversation he was about to have with his girlfriend. He knocked on the door and waited anxiously for it to open. When it opened, he paused briefly at her attire.

She just wore a towel, and used another to dry her hair. On her face was a sly smile, but her eyes threatened to overwhelm him with the amount of lust in them.

She then grabbed his vest, pulled him into the room, and shut the door.

-MS-

As Minato flashed to his front door, he paused and thought to himself, "Does Kushina know he has a girlfriend?"

He walked inside to the kitchen thinking to himself to ask her right away.

He found her washing dishes while Natsuki ate her dinner.

"Hi Tsuki-chan." He gave her a peck on the head while she giggled.

"Hey, um, Kushi-chan. Did you know Naruto had a girlfriend?"

There was an eerie silence in the kitchen. Kushina had a red aura surrounding her and her hair started to wave around in nine separate sections, reminiscent of the Kyuubi.

Through gritted teeth, she spoke. "Naru-chan is his own man now, and there's nothing I can do about that."

Minato just walked up to her and hugged her from behind. The aura disappeared and she started crying. "I just want my maelstrom back."

As she continued to cry, Minato was panicking internally. 'How the hell am I supposed to tell her he might end up betrothed to three _more_ ladies?'

-MS-

"So what did you want to talk about, Naru-kun?"

Naruto and Hinata are currently laying in bed cuddled close together, enjoying the after sex bliss.

He sighed. "The kage of the other villages would like an alliance between our villages..."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"But they want a marriage alliance to make it stronger."

Hinata stayed silent, so he continued.

"They want me to marry someone from each of their villages, and in the Mizukage's case, her. I told them that I have a girlfriend, but it was countered by the fact that I'm eligible for the Clan Restoration Act. I told them that I'd have an answer in the morning."

Naruto always had a tight reign on his emotions since he read about Tobirama Senju as a child, but Hinata had always been the only one to see past his stoic mask. Right now, she could see how much this situation is hurting him, because he feared hurting her. She needed to nip that in the bud quickly. She rolled to lay on top of him, then spoke.

"Naruto-kun, look at me." She waited until he did, and saw the fear, sadness, and acceptance in his eyes. "I want you to do this."

He was shocked. He thought for certain she would break up with him, not this.

"Wha-" he was cut off by a finger to his lips.

"All these years since your parents first abandoned you, you've had a large hole in your heart. I can tell that I've filled up that hole somewhat, but it will take more than just me to do so. I know of the CRA. I've known about it since before we started dating. I knew I couldn't fill this hole by myself, so I started to think about what girls would be best for you, but it seems that I don't have to keep looking anymore, thanks to the kage. With the help of your future wives, we will for sure fill this whole in your heart, Naruto-kun. That's a promise of a lifetime." She finished by giving him a deep kiss, one he gladly returned.

"I don't deserve a woman like you, Hinata Hyuuga."

"No, Naruto Uzumaki. You deserve _more_."

-MS-

"So have you come to an answer, Naruto?" Minato asked.

It was the following day and all the kage are present, as well as the Daimyo of those countries, including the wind Daimyo.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I have decided to proceed with the arranged marriages."

—————————————————————

**That bit of fluff at the end was for the NaruHina Haters out there! **


	7. Chapter 6-Go To Hell!

**There's going to be a lemon and a lime in this chapter.**

All the kages returned to their respective villages. They decided that as soon as Suna chooses their kage, they can have a Kage Summit and officially have a Peace Treaty between the villages.

Konoha had taken minimal damage from the attack, so it didn't take long to clean and repair everything.

There were a lot of visitors in the village due to the Chunin Exam Finals, and seeing how Konoha survived an invasion with minimal damages and casualties, the overall revenue increased due to more people wanting to do business with them.

When it was brought to the Fire Daimyo's attention that it was thanks to the Wolf of War's planning that Konoha was saved. He made an increase to Konoha's village funding as a reward. He even wanted Ookami to be the next Hokage.

It's not widely known, but the Hokage doesn't have final say about who their successor is. They can only make a suggestion to the Fire Daimyo. He is the only one who can choose who can hold the title. In fact, it was the current Fire Daimyo's grandfather's decision to not have Madara Uchiha be the Hokage, but Madara left before it was properly explained to him.

-MS-

It was late evening when Naruto finished his business for the day and was making his way to the Uzumaki compound. He decided to take the scenic route.

He was still thinking about Hinata telling him to get more women. After their initial discussion about his future wives, he was commanded to find more women to sate his sexual needs, because he clearly could keep going when she's ready to pass out.

He has read multiple books and scrolls on the topic of sex and how to please women in bed. Unfortunately (or fortunately), due to his incredible learning curve, he was able to drive Hinata to multiple orgasms from only a couple of touches, while he would only cum once.

He, personally, didn't mind this, but Hinata felt it was selfish of her to always be completely satisfied in bed while he wasn't. So she decided to push him to find more lovers, knowing that she will forever hold a piece of his heart as well as his future wives.

When he made it near his home, he tilted his head to the side to avoid the kunai that was thrown at him.

Suddenly his figure dissolved, and his attacker was shocked. Before the figure could move, however, a blade was held firmly across their neck, with a healthy amount of killer intent directed at them. The figure didn't even want to risk swallowing.

"If you couldn't even tell you were in a genjutsu, what made you think you could attack me, Anko-san?"

"I-I... u-um... I-"

'Hm. Her heart rate is pretty high. I don't sense any ill intent, and her pupils are dilated. The drops of liquid beneaith her don't smell like urine, so she must be aroused. Why would she attack me?'

He glanced at the small amount of dark chakra located by her shoulder, while she continued to stutter.

'Hm. She must be elated at the fact Orochimaru was dead, so she thought to gift me herself for doing the deed, but seeing as how impatient she is, she was probably waiting for me for a long time, and, in her anger, threw a kunai at me.'

He sheathed his sword, and put it back in its seal.

"Follow me." Was all he said before he continued to his home, not even looking back.

Anko didn't need to be told twice as she scrambled to follow.

When he made it too the gates, he poured his chakra into the seal to let himself and Anko in, immediately closing it afterwards.

When they made it in the house, Naruto quickly turned around and pressed a pressure point on Anko to knock her unconscious.

***LEMON***

Anko woke up to find herself naked and tied up on her stomach, in a very soft bed. Before she could substitute her way out of the binds, she heard Ookami speak.

"Ah, good. You're awake."

She turned her head towards him, and felt her pussy grow wet. She's never seen Ookami's face before, due to the fact that the only times they saw each other was at work where he wore a mask.

Now though, now he didn't where a mask, nor did he wear a shirt, showing off his tight, savagely muscled torso. She whimpered imperceptibly. She needed to test him, though. She already swore her body to whoever killed Orochimaru, but she needed to see if he was worthy of all of her.

"Let me go!" said Anko before trying to get free from his grip only for him to slap her ass in retaliation making the snake mistress give small gasp from the pain she felt.

"Did I say you could speak? No, I didn't. The only time you may speak is when you scream out my name in ecstasy." Said Ookami, who massaged the side of Anko's ass that he slapped, and gave a small smirk when he heard her let out a moan of pleasure.

"I have to report to the Hokage tomorrow! He'll be suspicious of my absence if I don't show up tomorrow and will send ANBU for me!" Said Anko lying through her teeth while mentally kicking herself for letting out that stupid moan.

"It seems you forgot that you have the next two days off Anko. I should know, I was the one who approved it." Ookami replied, moving his hand from Anko's ass to her inner sanctum making the woman gasp at what he was now doing.

'Damn it! He's got a point and his fingers aren't helping me resist him either though it's around this time that I usually dominate people.' Anko thought to herself before she felt her ass being lifted by the fingers in her pussy.

"Your pussy just feels incredible Anko-chan, I could almost do this to you for hours to nearly no end." Said Ookami whose fingers soon touched a special nub and rubbed it.

Anko had no choice but to scream out in pleasure at what she felt, however, every time she tried to resist the pleasure, he only seemed to make it come back stronger, and it wasn't long before he forced her into an orgasm.

"Ready to submit yet Anko-chan?" Ookami huskily whispered into Anko's ear earning him a growl of defiance.

"Go. To. Hell!" said Anko her strength to fight against him returned though with less vigor since he had just given her a great deal of pleasure with just his fingers alone.

It earned Anko yet another slap on her ass.

"Now that was uncalled for considering all the pleasure I just gave you. Maybe I need to give you more before you see that submitting to me has its...benefits," said the man, as he held her clit again and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You son of a bitch!" said Anko feeling a jolt of pleasure run through her from his touch.

Another slap to her ass came only this one was the hardest so far.

"What did I say about uncalled for insults? Do that again and I'll bring you to the brink of pleasure and then stop you from giving you what your body desires. I'll leave you here all tied up, humiliated, and I'll shatter your reputation so people will think your some whore wearing a Leaf headband that wants to be screwed every night like some bitch in heat. I bet there are several less than honorable Shinobi of the Leaf, who would love take advantage of that." Ookami said while his fingers had gone to rubbing her clit making Anko cry out again in pleasure. He brought his lips to her ear while his other hand moved around to massage one of Anko's breasts.

He started nibbling on Anko's ear making her shiver at how sensual he was with it.

He began increasing his ministrations on her breasts and clit making Anko start breathing heavily from his touch.

'Damn he's pushing all the right buttons. Who is this guy? The Kami of Pleasure?' Anko thought, as her body had yet another orgasm making her scream louder yet again.

"Will you submit and let me mount you?" Ookami asked breathing into her ear yet again.

"Why bother asking for permission when you could just as easily fuck me without it?" said Anko, who was now breathing heavily again from the orgasm she felt.

"Because then you aren't happy Anko-chan. Maybe you haven't realized it, but I'm doing this to make you happy. Aren't you happy my Anko-chan?" said the man behind her was sounding almost worried for her well being.

"First, I'm NOT your Anko-chan 'not yet, anyways'! Second, I am happy right now, but only in the physical sense. Mentally I'm angry, hurt, and pissed off that someone is having their way with me right now without me being able to do anything about it." Declared Anko trying to struggle yet again only to stop when a large smack on her ass echoed throughout the room, except this time the hand that slapped her ass never left, and squeezed as she let out light scream.

"You are whatever I say you are Anko-chan and before I'm done with you, I will make you mine. If I say 'suck me off' you say 'deep throat or tongue?'. If I say 'bend over and take it like a bitch in heat' you say 'my pussy is for your pleasure' before you bend over to take all of me in you. Whether at your home, hot springs, or in public for everyone to see, you are my bitch." Ookami replied calmly before coating his hand in chakra and grabbing Anko's clit sending wave after wave of pleasure through the Special Jounin's body making her feel two more orgasms one after the other.

"Ready to submit to me now my sexy Snake-hime?" Ookami asked again, his hand soaked in her juices before bringing it to Anko's face.

The scent of her own juices combined with her multiple orgasms made Anko cave, and responded to his question by licking her juices from his hand clean. He passed her test. She finally found someone to submit to.

"P-please." Begged Anko raising her ass up higher to feel his still clothed hips and the hard on he was sporting under the various fabrics.

"Please what Anko-chan?" Asked Ookami, as his hips met Anko's making the woman feel just how much he wanted to make her his.

"Please Ookami-sama! Take me! Fuck me! Fuck me until I fall unconscious from exhaustion and even afterwards when I do! Brand your name, your mark, and your very being into me making me your property. I don't care what you do as long as you make me yours and yours alone!" Yelled Anko feeling her arousal more than ever before.

"Good girl." Ookami replied, moving away slightly, making Anko let out a small whimper at being denied his touch only to hear the sound of clothing being undone.

With professional ease, her bindings were removed, and she was flipped over. Now she was laying on her back, legs spread, looking directly at Ookami's Dominating blue eyes staring deeply into her light brown eyes. So entranced by his gaze, she didn't notice a large item pressing up against her pussy until it thrusted deep into her depths.

Anko never thought she would cum from penetration.

"KAMI!" Anko screamed as Ookami pushed his cock her pussy.

"Are you a virgin? Your pussy has a vice grip on me." Ookami growled as he push more of his cock into her.

Anko just moaned as she felt her pussy stretch, making her feel a kind of full she never thought possible.

Ookami kept moving forward before stopping, bottoming out completely into her tight pussy.

He leaned forward, and whispered into her ear, "How do you feel, Anko-chan?"

"So~ Fucking~ Full!" Anko moaned out with a dazed look on her face.

Ookami pulled his dick out until only the head was left in. Then with out warning, he slammed himself all the way into her and began fucking her.

Anko screamed in pleasure and throw her head back, her body locking up for a good couple of second before going limp.

Ookami raised an eyebrow as he started to grind his hips in a way where her clit was being rubbed also, her legs placed comfortably on his shoulders. "Did you just cum?" He asked as he glanced down at the liquid that started to foam around his dick.

Anko just whimpered in pleasure as she throw her arms to her side and gripped the bed for dear life.

"I asked you a question Anko. If you don't answer I might have to pull out." Ookami said getting a look of horror from the woman's face.

"I came! I came as soon as you stuffed your big cock into me!" Anko screamed. "My pussy never taken something so big, Ookami-sama!"

Before responding, Ookami pulled them both until he was standing at the edge of the bed, still inside her. He then placed her right leg on his shoulder. With one hand fondling her raised leg, and the other ready to rub her clit, he responded.

"Call me Naruto."

Then he began to piston into her. Using one hand to rub her clit while fucking her, he sucked on the middle finger of his other hand, then reached down to her ass.

Without warning, he pushed his finger into her anus, fingering it while also fucking her.

"Yes, fuck yes! Thank you, Naruto-sama!" Anko shouted while pinching her nipples. She came again from his pounding.

He removed her leg from his shoulder, and leaned forward to give her a deep kiss as he kept fucking her deep, his tip kissing her womb.

Anko wrapped her long, toned legs around Naruto's waist and threw her arms around his shoulder, bringing in closer.

"Harder, Naruto-sama! Make your subby bitch cry out!" Anko moaned into Naruto's ear.

Without response Naruto stood perpendicular to Anko, gripped her hips tightly, and started to jackhammer into her pussy without mercy. Anko screamed in pleasure as she went back to pinching her nipples.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Anko shouted every timed Naruto rocked her body with his thrust. Suddenly her body went stiff and she throw her head back. "I'm CUMMING, NARUTO-SAMA!" Anko screamed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her pussy spasming as she gushed all over Naruto's dick.

Naruto grit his teeth, he pulled out of Anko's pussy until only the tip was left in. Then with his full weight he slammed every inch of his cock into Anko, blasting his cum inside of her.

Anko stiffened again as she felt his thick, warm cum splash into her, quickly filling her pussy to the brim and spilling out of her.

Anko panted for air hard, while Naruto looked barely winded. He turned her body back onto her stomach, as he entered her again.

Anko looked bewildered, while Naruto just gave her a small smirk.

"You begged me to fuck you until you fall unconscious from exhaustion, Anko-chan. I plan to do exactly that." He said as he spanked her ass, causing her to moan, and he started to piston into her again.

**LEMON END***

-MS-

Anko woke up sore, but a good kind of sore. She's never felt anything close to the pleasure that Naruto gave her. She looked around the room to find herself alone. Strangely enough, she felt clean, and the covers felt fresh.

If she wasn't so sore, she would've thought that what they did was just a vivid wet dream.

She performed the Morning After Jutsu, then got up shakily and walked out the room, wearing just her panties. She was starving. As she was walking towards where she smelled food and heard some light conversation, she realized she felt lighter than she has in an incredibly long time.

-MS-

"It seems your guest is slowly limping her way here." Hinata said with a smirk.

She just finished the breakfast her boyfriend made for her. He was currently washing the dishes in nothing but shorts, his tight muscles on display.

"Yes. I admit I was rough with her last night, but she gave all of the clues that she wanted nothing less." Naruto responded, still feeling unsure about this whole situation.

As if reading his current thought process, Hinata walked to Naruto and held him around his stomach. She planted several small kisses between his shoulder blades. "Stop it, Naruto-kun. You shouldn't feel guilty for enjoying yourself. I pushed you to do so, so you aren't hurting me. Quite the opposite, in fact."

Naruto just relaxed in her embrace, her words soothing him, while also making him think. 'The opposite?'

As Hinata detached herself from him, Anko limped in.

"Oh! Ah, sorry. Looks like I interrupted something." Anko said sheepishly.

"No, it's quite alright, I'm leaving anyways, but I'll be over later to set the ground rules if you truly want to be a part of this." Hinata stated as she started walking towards her.

"I'll be here." Anko responded quickly. There's no way she'd pass up a chance to be ravished like that again, especially after submitting to him.

Hinata just smiled kindly, then walked pass her, but not before giving her a firm smack on her ass, causing her to yelp.

'If that wasn't a demonstration of her being Head Woman, then I don't know what is.'

Hinata blew Naruto a kiss before she left.

"Good morning, Anko." Naruto greeted calmly.

"Good morning, Naruto-sama." Anko responded taking Hinata's spot on his back. Her tone calm, and some would say, submissive.

"You know you don't have to call me that." Naruto said as he finished washing the dishes, then dried his hands and turned around. Mentally shrugging, he placed his hands on her ass. He liked to do this with Hinata, and he also liked the feel of Anko.

"Yes I do, Naruto-sama. Please, let's sit down so I can fully explain."

Naruto led her to a sitting room. He gestured her towards the couch while he sat in his recliner. To his slight surprise, she sat right on his lap, her body facing sideways so she could rest her head on his shoulder comfortably.

"As you no doubt already know, Naruto-sama, I was an apprentice of Orochimaru. Before his escape from the village, he used me and ten others as test subjects for his cursed seals. I was the only survivor, and I refused to continue following him after that. He was only unwilling to kill me because I was so valuable as a research subject, so he altered my memory so I would believe I was been abandoned for lacking the ideal drive to fuel the cursed seal.

"I held a deep grudge against Orochimaru for what he did and swore to myself that I would either kill him myself, or I would submit my body to the one who did so, it didn't matter whether it was male or female. So my body was already yours before you ravished me, Naruto-sama. But now, after our intimate moment, and how you've accepted me, you have earned all of me."

She got off his lap and dropped to the floor in full dogeza. "I am yours, Naruto-sama. Body, mind, and soul."

"Come here, Anko-chan."

She got up and was pulled back into his lap, this time, she was straddling him, his hands gravitating towards her ass again.

"I would've killed the traitor sooner if I knew how much it meant to you. I removed the cursed seal while you were asleep, but I didn't know he used it to alter your memories, so you have my apologies if it caused you unnecessary pain."

Anko tried to dissolve his concern, but he cut her off.

"Regardless, I am happy to see the true you, and not the mask you wear in public. Thank you for your trust in me."

Anko blushed prettily at that. "Of course, Naruto-sama. It wouldn't do for me to give myself completely to you, but still hide behind a mask."

"Why do you wear one, if you don't mind me asking."

"I was in the council room when my fate was being decided. Before the Yondaime took office, the Civilian Council was growing in power. They, with the backing of the Shinobi Council loudly demanded that I be killed just for the fact alone that I was a former apprentice of the traitor, while the Clan Heads remained neutral. The Sandaime refused them, but that didn't stop them smearing my name.

"As a genin, with their smearing of my name, it made being promoted multiple times harder than everyone else, and it made everyone distrust me. I was almost raped, due to several jonin feeling that I should pay for the sins of my former sensei with my body. They were arrested by ANBU, before that happened, but it showed me that I had to put on a mask of a boisterous and crazy kunoichi to keep away those who wanted to do me harm."

She was saddened by reliving those memories, but perked up when Naruto pulled her into a kiss.

**LIME***

The kiss deepened as Anko wrapped her arms around his head, leaning into his bare chest, and Naruto grabbed two large handfuls of Anko's ass.

After a while, she slowly detached herself from his embrace and made her way down, all the while kissing his chest, one muscle at a time.

As she was lowering herself, she skillfully removed his shorts and freed his hardening shaft.

She took a moment to marvel at the large appendage that pummeled into her the evening before.

She placed several loving and sensual kisses on the shaft while looking into Naruto's eyes.

With a small smug smirk, she extended her tongue, and it grew to wrap around his cock multiple times. Hearing the pleasure filled growl from him encouraged her to continue.

Using her tongue, she stroked the shaft while using one hand to message his balls while the other one rubbed her clit.

Without warning, Naruto grabbed her ponytail with both his hands and proceeded plunge his shaft down her throat.

Anko was easily able to take his full length without issue, and continued to stroke his cock with her tongue while it was in her mouth.

It didn't take long for Naruto to release his load down her throat. Anko swallowed greedily, making sure to prolong his orgasm by still stroking him as he came.

While Hinata, quickly learned to deepthroat him with ease, she only surpassed Anko because of the amount of love she has in her eyes whenever she sucks him off.

Anko felt a sense of pride at being able to bring him so much pleasure.

She pulled back, looked into his eyes, and was almost overwhelmed by the waves of lust that was being conveyed from his sharp eyes.

She swallowed again involuntarily before she was picked up and carried straight back to the bedroom.

**LIME END***

-MS-

Anko was sitting happily at her favorite spot, a dango restaurant, her mask fully in place as she ate dango at an astounding rate.

It was midday, the day after she opened herself to Naruto.

She also had her talk with Hinata that night.

_Flashback_

_Anko was nervous._

_She just spent several hours being ravished, and now there's a possibility that it was only a one time thing._

_"Calm down, Anko-san. There's no issue between us. I just want to make sure you're with my Naruto-kun for the right reasons." Hinata soothed._

_"What do you mean?" Anko asked, calming slightly._

_"I just want to be sure that you aren't trying to take advantage of him in anyway, so I would like to know why you chose him."_

_Anko then proceeded to explain everything she told Naruto._

_"I see. So you've fully submitted to him. Well you couldn't have chosen someone better to do so."_

_"So, am I in?" Anko asked cautiously._

_"Of course you are. I just wanted to make sure." Hinata giggled, while Anko visibly sagged in relief._

_Flashback end_

"Hey, Anko-chan."

Looking up she saw her three best friends, Hana Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuhi, and Yugao Uzuki. They are the only ones outside of Naruto to know of her mask.

"Hey, ladies!" Anko greeted, frantically waving her hand.

As they sat down and made their orders, Kurenai started the discussion.

"So..."

"So what?" Anko asked.

"So who's got you in such a good mood?" Hana asked impatiently.

"I don't know what you mean." Anko denied, turning her nose upward.

"Oh, please." Yugao scoffed. "You're glowing, and you're clearly trying hard not to move your bottom too much, not to mention the satisfied grin that you're trying to hide. So who was it?"

Anko kept her mouth shut as the ladies kept pestering her about who the mystery man is.

"All right, fine! I'll tell you! Kami!" Anko yelled while the others just laughed. "His name is Naruto."

"Naruto? Wait! You mean Ookami-taicho?!" Yugao questioned.

"How did that happen?" Kurenai asked.

"How good was he?" Hana asked.

"How did you know Naruto is Ookami-sama?" Anko asked Yugao.

"Haven't you heard? He's in an arranged marriage with a kunoichi from Kumo and another from Iwa. Everyone's talking about it. I think I heard that he's also dating the Hyuuga heiress."

"Oh, I know about Hinata, but not about the other two. You all know I don't pay attention to what these idiots gossip about."

"We know, but this is big news. We were antagonistic with both Kumo and Iwa for the longest time. This would be a welcomed change." Kurenai said.

"Before we deviate any further, let's talk about what's important." Hana cut in. "How was the sex? Details!"

The other two ladies scooted in closer, and now all three were staring expectantly at Anko while she just sighed.


End file.
